I'm not like him
by MissHerondale2250
Summary: Sebastian finally has his way with Clary, resulting in a beautiful daughter. Nobody knows what happened to Clary, but what are Sebastians plans for his daughter? I suck at summaries, I know. Takes place after CoLS.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not like him

By MissHerondale2250

She ducked though the chain-link fence, her silvery-blonde hair whipping through the wind, her midnight blue eyes wide with fear, her black knee-length dress pasted to her body with sweat. One of the thin straps that held it up had snapped during the fight to get out, and it was slowly slipping down. She impatiently pushed it back up and kept running. The cold wind blew against her bare skin near her ribcage and lower back, where her clothing had been torn.

If she tried to tune out the sound of her black converse sneakers slapping against the ground, she could hear the scratching of claws against pavement, but it seemed to stop as soon as she got through the fence.

She looked back at the beasts she was running from, their tar black skin oozing a greenish sludge, mouths all over their heads dripping red saliva, their brownish yellow teeth rotating around. She let out another shriek before bolting down to the Old Hallows church.

The place was abandoned, had been for years. You could tell by the ivy covered towers, by the smashed in windows, by the various stains and smells and the way every gargoyle and blank headstone looked as if it would fall apart under the slightest of touches.

She sprinted down the weed-ridden pathway to the abandoned church, the slowly decaying gargoyles eyes seemed to follow her as she went. She soon reached a heavy oak door. She went to pound on it with her fists, only to have it spring open under her touch.

She ducked inside the dusty corridor, her loud footsteps now silenced by the thick, red velvet carpet. Matching curtains hung from stained glass windows, which were draped in cobwebs. Identical wooden benches lined the sides of the room, and what looked like an antique elevator sat to one side. She could faintly see a set of rickety old stairs in the distance, as well and many doors.

The heavy door slammed shut behind, snapping her out of her reverie and making her jump. She leaned back against it and slid down the polished wood until the softly hit the floor. _How did this happen? _She thought. She was only twelve, merely a child, and she had bolted from her father's home.

Long story short, she had wandered into a room in the monstrous house, saw her father standing by a strange design on the hard timber floor. Those beasts were there too. The memory kept replaying over and over again in her head.

"_Here she is," he had said "My little princess. If you can get me a meeting with Lilith, you can have her." _

_She hadn't noticed the faint sheen of light around the design until it had disappeared, and the vile creatures skittered out. That's when she ran. She stumbled back when she almost ran head first into her father, who was blocking the door. He grabbed her hair and tossed her to the ground, effortlessly, as if she were a piece of rubbish. _

"_What do you think you're doing, princess?" He snarled in his deepest, most terrifying voice. He sent a kick to stomach, making her double over. When she was down, he raised his hand and made a stinging slap across her face, the red mark standing out against her pale skin. The beasts surrounded her, and one placed a grimy claw on her collarbone. It started moving the claw down, slicing open her porcelain skin as it went. She screamed and tears rolled down her face. She lashed out, kicking at the disgusting creatures until she was free. _

_Then, with all her strength, she stood up and shoved her father against the wall, kicking and kneeing him in various places. He seemed surprised by this, and she took this opportunity to run. She bolted down the glass spiral stairway, her shoes leaving blackish stains on the clear steps. Then, she dashed out the front door into the freezing winter night._

She didn't like remembering how she ended up here, lost, in this strange place, but not a single detail of it would leave her mind. She placed her face in her hands. She didn't know how much time had passed until she heard a loud ratting noise, footsteps and a male voice. It had the slight highness of someone young, though.

"Lost, darling?" the voice said in a drawling, cocky tone. She looked up and just prevented herself from gasping. He was extremely handsome, for a boy who looked about thirteen. He had ink black hair, and deep, dark brown eyes. He was quite tall, too.

"I'm Xavier," he continued "Xavier Lewis. Might I know your name too?" He took in her muddy, bloodied state with a scowl, and she blushed, the deep, rosy pink colour standing out against her white skin. An arrogant smirk crossed his handsome face, and she felt uncomfortable, but she needed help, and here he was. Much to her embarrassment, a silent tear slipped from her eyes and she quietly sighed. "Seraphina," she said softly, "Seraphina Clarissa Morgenstern."


	2. Four years later

_Four years later_

She hid behind the heavy wooden door of the training room, peeking into the hallway like a lioness stalking her prey.

Then, she saw his tall, long shadow around the corner of the seemingly never-ending hallways.

"Seraphina," he called "Seraphina, mum says lunch is ready!"

She remained silent. She knew Xavier hated to be kept waiting. With a huff, he continued walking down the hallway. Just as he passed the door, she leaped onto him, sending him tumbling to the ground.

He gave a sound of surprise. Seraphina sat straddling his stomach, pinning his muscular arms to the thick, red carpet. Her hair fell like a white curtain around them, and her blue eyes glinted with mischief.

He made an annoyed, disapproving face. The same face he used when he first met her four years ago.

She smiled, showing perfectly white teeth, and then laughed a musical laugh. Xavier soon joined in, unable to help himself.

"Been checking up on your training, I take it?" He questioned, still smiling.

"You bet your ass," she said, grinning with pride "Soon enough I'll be better than you."

With that, he sat up, easily over powering her. He grabbed her arms and twisted them, as well as her body. He had her face down on the floor, arms pinned behind her back, in a matter of seconds.

"Please, Sera," he scoffed "_Nobody_ is better than me."

She chuckled, and lashed her foot out, almost getting him straight in the stomach before her caught it.

"Not only am I stronger than you, I'm also faster. And not to mention far better-looking." Xavier boasted "Now, I'm afraid you will have to pay for what you've done."

She could pretty much hear the laughter in his voice, and stopped squirming about immediately.

"Tickle me, and _I will end you."_ Seraphina threatened.

"Good luck with that," he said as he placed his fingers near her ribs, and tickled.

She squealed. If Seraphina hated anything, it was squealing.

"Stop, stop it!" she screamed in between fits of giggles. After a while, he finally stopped. After standing, he held out a hand to help her up.

"Maybe next time." He said, as they both set off towards the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Isabelle Lightwood said as she strolled out of the kitchen, dusting her flour covered hands on a hot pink apron.

Xavier sighed, and said, "Mum, are you cooking again?"

"Oh, dear god no," she said with a laugh "I gave that up after five minutes. Uncle Jace is doing it now."

"Oh, thank heavens!" He said, holding his arms up to the sky.

Seraphina swallowed. Jace hardly ever talked to her, and when he did, it was to ask where somebody else was. And it was always awkward.

She always wondered what happened between him and her father. After first showing up, tattered and blood-stained, at the institute, they welcomed her. They knew what she was immediately. A Shadow hunter. They told her who she was, and who her father was after she had calmed down. But nobody ever told her anything about her mother, what happened to her, not even who she was.

She had discovered her father was an evil bastard just before she took off from her old house. Just after seeing him raise these beats – that she now knew were demons – and offering her to them.

Xavier stalked right into the kitchen without a second thought, and after taking a deep breath, Seraphina followed.

She had decided a while that the kitchen was the most modern place in the whole of the institute. Although, with its marble bench tops and polished wood cupboards and stainless steel everything else, it was hard not to imagine herself back in the kitchen of her father's monstrous home.

Jace's blonde head looked up from the chopping board as the two of them walked in. He greeted them with a warm smile, but she could see it was directed at Xavier.

"Hey Xav," He said happily. His expression faltered slightly as he acknowledged Seraphine with a weak "Hello".

"I, um, have to, uhh, go get something. Be back soon." She stammered before rushing out the door, and almost straight into Isabelle.

"Where are you going?" She asked with curiosity, her kind, dark eyes gazing down at her. "Lunch is just about ready." She smiled now and stepped around her into the kitchen, her waist-length black hair swinging behind her.

Seraphine followed. Isabelle was the first adult of the institute to show kindness to her, and made her feel really welcomed. She was also constantly trying to get Jace to speak to her, but to no avail.

Sure, her brother – her biological brother – Alec, was also nice, and understood her the most, but at first he treated her like an insect under a microscope before really getting to know her.

But, being her tutor, they spent a lot of time together. Then, after a mention of sacrificing a child to the mother of all demons, Lilith, she went completely silent. She wouldn't move. He asked her what was wrong, and she couldn't speak.

After a while he got her to spill, and he is only only other person in the institute who knows her real story. She told him about how unwanted she felt, and he told her he understood.

As soon as she was inside the large kitchen, she went straight for she already set dining table and sat quietly, playing with her fork.

A few minutes later, everyone was seated, Xavier, Isabelle, Jace, Alec and Seraphina.

Xavier was telling Isabelle about something, exaggerating his story with various hand gestures. Seraphina guessed it was about one of his recent "demon-hunting adventures".

Alec and Jace were deep in a hushed conversation, casting un-noticed glances at Seraphina while she stared down and quietly ate her meal.

A fat cat, sat nearby, incessantly meow-ing, pleading for attention.

After she and everyone were finished, Seraphina quickly excused herself, and rushed out of the kitchen to her bedroom.


End file.
